


Final Thoughts

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e22 The Gift, Flash Fic, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-09
Updated: 2004-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slightly longer version of a drabble originally done for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open On Sunday community</a>. Prompt was doorway.</p></blockquote>





	Final Thoughts

The air cradles her, a babe to the breast. She is slipping through the fingers of those she loves, but their ever-present need is no longer enough to keep her anchored to this world.

Hero. Martyr. Savior. She thinks that this is how they will remember her and as the world blurs by, she knows that eventually the sorrow will fade, the next one will be called, the stain of life will again redden their checks in the future.

None of this matters to her anymore. As the light of a billion stars fills her and takes her home, she eagerly embraces her gift - peace, oblivion, death.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly longer version of a drabble originally done for the [Open On Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was doorway.


End file.
